Gwen and Trent's Interviewing Adventure!
by XcheetoesxhahaX
Summary: Spinoff from Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains! Gwen and Trent are tasked the job of interviewing the 13 people that did not make the competition, seeing some old faces and meeting some new, weird ones! The first interviewee is Izzy, who makes Gwen worry for her safety!


**A/N: **Horray! The first interview! I'm actually glad it's Izzy, that should really kick things off nicely! The interviews will include my questions and some of yours, so go ahead and give questions!

Here's how it's gonna go: I got two characters that weren't TOO popular on the poll to be the interviewers. I already have the Aftermath people, so they cant be them. But the interviewers should have some funny to them! The order of the interviewees is already decided, and will kind of go back and forth between popularity on the poll.

These will update once in a while, so don't expect one every Saturday! I want them to correspond with the Aftermaths, that way the interviewers can be there as well.

Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I only own the setting and plot. Everything else is Teletoon/ Cartoonetworks!

* * *

**Interview #1: **Izzy

* * *

"I don't think I like this idea..." Gwen muttered in the passenger seat of Trent's car. They were headed towards Izzy's place... and were scared to see it.

"Don't worry, it's just Izzy..." Trent reassured, but his voice dropped when he got to the end of the sentence.

"Do you realize what you just said?" Gwen asked him, glaring. Trent nodded slowly. They came to the house, and both were shocked.

The street already looked like a barren wasteland with dead grass in everyone's lawn and unkept bushes, but Izzy's was pushing it. The small house was covered in vines, and the fence gate was on one hinge. They could barely make out the door in the front.

"Okay, I'm out." Gwen said, trying to unbuckle her seatbelt.

"For the last time, it'll be fine." Trent told her.

"No it wont." Gwen said bluntly. They went into the driveway and got out of the small car. Trent practically dragged Gwen to the door, where he rang the doorbell.

Izzy opened the door while eating a pickle covered in peanut butter. "TRENT! GWEN!" Izzy yelled, getting peanut butter and pickle juice all over the interviewers' faces.

Trent wiped his face off. "Hey... Izzy... we're here for Total Drama! We came to interview you because you didn't make the newest season." Trent informed her. Izzy nodded rapidly and did a back flip and ran into her living room.

"FOLLOW MEEEE!" Izzy yelled. Trent once again made Gwen go into the house. Izzy's house was actually.. neat. Her mother must keep it really clean. They sat down on Izzy's white couches and Izzy sat on top of the backboard.

"So, whatcha wanna ask me?!" Izzy asked.

"Okay, one thing I was wondering was..." Gwen started, "Aren't you disappointed that you didn't make the new season?"

"Nah, nah. When I heard they didn't want Izzy, I wasn't disappointed at all! I was ANGRY!" Izzy stated, and then she turned around and punched a painting, putting a hole in it and the wall. Gwen and Trent went wide- eyed.

"Just because... there are some new fancy dancy contestants that deserve a second chance more than E- SCOPE deserves a FOURTH one! IT MAKES ME SO MAD!" Izzy yelled, and took out a couch cushion and swung it around like a dog.

"Uhhh..." Gwen said, backing away.

"So, Izzy... who of the newer contestants do you think is the best?" Trent asked. Izzy laughed.

"Either Mike or Staci! THEY'RE SO AWESOME!" Izzy yelled, "Mike and his personalities, it reminds me of a certain someone who has 4 personalities of her own! And then Staci is sooooooo cool! I love her stories about her family, she must have a giant tree or something!"

"If you were in this season, which team do you think you would be on?" Gwen asked.

"Well, it depends! Explosivo would be suuuuuchh a great asset on the Villains! But E- scope is more of Hero herself, and Brainzilla would love to be on the Heroes team, but E-"

"Thaatt's enough..." Trent hushed her by putting a finger to her mouth. The crazy girl licked the finger, bit it, and laughed. Trent recoiled.

"AH! SHE BIT ME!" Trent yelled. Gwen put the musician in front of her despite his protests.

"Izzy... uh, I think it's good if we left now..." Gwen said slowly. Izzy looked at them with a stink eye.

"Dr. Ezlome thinks not.." Izzy said slowly. Gwen shouted and ran to the door, leaving Trent. Izzy jumped from the couch to Gwen, pouncing on the goth girl and started chewing on her shoulder.

"HELP! SHE'S CHEWING ON ME!" Gwen yelled. Trent got up and ran to Izzy, but the crazy girl turned around and tackled Trent and clawed him with her long nails. Gwen ran to the door and ran out.

Through all this, there was a bright red haired woman poking her scared head out of the kitchen, watching but too afraid to help.

There was a distant noise of a car speeding, when Izzy got off Trent and ran dog- like out of the door and chased the car.

* * *

So, there was the first interview!

I hope you all enjoyed it; there will be plenty more where that came from!

Tune in to the next chapter of Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains this Wednesday!

Points for those who read, so I'll give you a few hints about next episode!

**#1: A new alliance that plans to take over the game forms**

**#2: A member of the Heroes notices new friendships that they don't like**

**#3: A member of the losing team is put in great jeopardy when they become the swing vote**

****See you next time! Bye!


End file.
